This invention relates to novel pyrazole compounds which are useful in photographic applications and which are particularly useful as intermediates in the preparation of dye developers.
Dyes which also include a silver halide developing capability are well known in the photographic art. Such dyes are commonly referred to as "dye developers". U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,252 and 4,267,253 disclose chrome-complexed azo dye developers having an iminodiacetic acid ligand.
This application is directed to novel pyrazole compounds which have a silver halide developing capability and which are particularly useful in the preparation of dye developer compounds including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,252 and 4,267,253.